


Broadswords & Quills

by kvella



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, that scene where they walk in on iron bull and the inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvella/pseuds/kvella
Summary: Drabbles and occasional one shots centering around Josephine Montilyet and Cullen Rutherford.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Josephine Montilyet/Cullen Rutherford, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Broadswords & Quills

**Author's Note:**

> So many small moments and story beats have come up as I've been writing [Port in the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536004/chapters/61959232), but not all of them fit in. I just can't seem to quit this pair, so here's the official place these drabbles will live!

To say that stumbling upon a post-coital Inquisitor and nude Iron Bull is the shock of a lifetime is an understatement. Cullen shields his eyes and laughs, unable to hide his amusement or stop anything from happening as Josephine barges in, shocked. “I cannot move my legs,” she gasps.

Cassandra is the last unwitting visitor, averting her eyes and awkwardly wondering aloud if this is a one time thing or something more serious. A momentary diversion, they respond. Just a bit of fun. 

“I mean, who wouldn’t be curious?” Josephine ponders as they walk away. 

“Josephine—“ Cullen guffaws, eyebrows nearly at his hairline. 

“Well, aren’t you? I’m only saying, it wouldn’t kill you to be a bit more open minded.” She hustles off to her next meeting, hips swishing suggestively as she goes.

Cullen is left to his imagination, perhaps a bit more open than five minutes prior.


End file.
